


Not With Haste

by deathwailart



Series: Ghillie Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Massage, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There might be a Breach and Corypheus to deal with as well as all the other burdens that the inquisitor and his companions have to deal with but sometimes the world can wait a little longer. </p>
<p>Or: Dorian and Ghillie, massages and morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not With Haste

He likes Dorian in the mornings. Not once he's actually awake and realises that yes, it's time get up at some Maker forsaken hour is the sun even up yet, because there will be complaints especially if it's cold and if Ghillie isn't up and out of bed before Dorian then there's a lot of time where he's the personal furnace and has to wiggle out to escape. Not that he minds but last time they were late in Skyhold Cassandra was at the door and almost got an eyeful and the less said about tents the better but Dorian on mornings where they don't have to immediately get up and on with things is always something to enjoy. Usually Ghillie wakes first because he's used to getting up early back with the clan because there was always so much to do and even after regaining his memory of what happened, he doesn't sleep as soundly anymore, no matter how exhausted he is. He wakes up and he's usually pressed close to Dorian, as close as he can get, a confusing tangle of limbs, Dorian half the time with his face mashed against the pillow, face slack, no tension in his shoulders or in the lines of his face. Ghillie likes to wake him slowly if he can, a kiss to the back of his neck if Ghillie is spooning him (Ghillie's smaller but he's lanky and he's well aware of his pointy elbows and he likes curling around Dorian better anyway) or to his chest if Dorian's on his back with Ghillie half-sprawled on top of him. If Ghillie wakes him up slowly he gets to see that sleepy smile, the delight in Dorian's eyes and there's a purred _amatus_ as Dorian tugs him close and kisses him.  
  
This morning Dorian rolls over onto his stomach when Ghillie moves, murmuring something in Tevene that Ghillie doesn't catch and with great care – the room is cold and Ghillie can't be bothered lighting the fire just yet so he doesn't want to lift the blankets too much and expose bare skin to the cold – he moves so he's kneeling above Dorian, not quite lowering all his weight on him as he leans forward and hopes his hands are warm. He rubs them together for a moment before he touches the back of Dorian's neck and trails his fingertips down, looking for the spots of tension he knows from his own body; a staff might be much lighter than the swords and shields and it's very different to a bow or twin blades (or a crossbow like Bianca) but he knows how sore you can get, no matter how careful you are. It's easy to find the knots between Dorian's shoulders and to press harder, Dorian letting out a muffled groan beneath him so he leans forward, pressing his lips to Dorian's shoulder, part apology and part good morning.  
  
Dorian's broader than Ghillie, muscled where Ghillie could be charitably called willowy and his motives aren't entirely altruistic because Dorian relaxed beneath him and either sighing with contentment or groaning when Ghillie finds a particular sore spot and works at it has him biting his lip as he tries to ignore the fact that he's already half-hard. This isn't about him. This is about Dorian. Dorian who arches into Ghillie's touches and moves just enough to fold his arms under his head, making himself comfortable. By the time Ghillie gets to the small of his back he's almost boneless and when he at last turns his head to look over his shoulder he has a smile that can only be described as dopey on his face.  
  
"Morning," he yawns and Ghillie moves enough to let him roll over onto his back, his hands moving to rest on Ghillie's hips.  
  
"Morning," Ghillie replies and leans forward for a kiss, grinning when he realises that Dorian's just as hard as him.  
  
"To what do I owe the wake up?"  
  
"I wanted to."  
  
"What will I do with you?" Even as he asks, Dorian's hands move to squeeze Ghillie's backside and he laughs.  
  
"I can think of a few things."  
  
"Only a few?"  
  
"Just lie back, I'll do all the work," Ghillie offers, kissing Dorian again before he's trying to awkwardly reach for the bedside table only for Dorian to get there first, pressing a jar into his hand. Ghillie kisses him again before he returns to his previous position, opening the jar to slick two fingers. Dorian's hands are on his hips, thumbs rubbing soothing circles as Ghillie presses one finger in carefully, moaning quietly before gasping when Dorian takes his cock in hand, stroking him slowly.  
  
"Looked like you needed a hand," Dorian tells him and Ghillie laughs, shaking his head.  
  
"That was terr-" But then Dorian's thumb swipes across the head of his cock and he moans, adding another finger, his free hand on Dorian's thigh to balance himself as he spreads his legs wider, crooking his fingers, trying to find the right angle. Dorian just smiles up at him unapologetically, still stroking Ghillie slowly as he thrusts back on his own fingers until he pulls them free and reaches for the oil again so he can coat Dorian's cock, Dorian hissing through clenched teeth at the touch of Ghillie's hand.  
  
"Unless you want this to be over all too soon," Dorian manages to get out, hand curling around Ghillie's wrist, "I suggest you stop."  
  
If it was night then Ghillie absolutely would not. He would tease and be every sort of terrible thing Dorian has called him before and will call him again but he's not in the mood to tease so he nods and grips Dorian's cock by the base as he takes a breathe, Dorian's hands at his hips again. As ever, Dorian croons to him in Tevene, words Ghillie is slowly learning that make him blush to the tip of his ears as he sinks down on his cock. They're not dirty words exactly but they mean, good, so good and love and wonderful but the praise always makes him blush, no matter what. He takes a moment to breathe and to adjust, rising up just a little before sinking back down. There's no rush and usually when they do this it's Dorian on top because Ghillie likes to be on his front or back or side and usually blanketed by another body but Dorian is patient, letting him find a rhythm and just helping him to move until Ghillie is linking their fingers instead. He's smiling – Dorian always teases him about it but Ghillie can see that Dorian smiles just as much as he does – as he moves, arching his back and wishing that they could do this all the time, that he didn't have wars and the Breach and the at least five hundred other just outside the door to worry about.  
  
It's not long before Ghillie's promise to do all the work is forgotten or ignored, Dorian thrusting up to meet him and Ghillie moans, long and loud until his breath catches in his throat when Dorian wraps a hand around his cock. He clenches around him and he can feel his orgasm creeping up on him, a flush spreading down his throat to his chest and he can hear himself starting to babble as his toes curl. He comes first, spilling over Dorian's fingers, crying out as he steadies himself with a hand on Dorian's belly where he can feel muscles tensing as he holds still, letting Ghillie shudder through his orgasm.  
  
"C'mon," he encourages, trying to raise himself up on shaky legs before settling for rolling his hips, Dorian biting back a curse. "C'mon, come for me," he urges, biting his lip as he looks Dorian straight in the eye. "Amatus," he says at last and Dorian curses, a few more faltering thrusts before he's coming too and Ghillie lets himself pitch forward, heart racing as Dorian gasps in his ear.  
  
"Ma vhenan," Dorian whispers when he can breathe again and Ghillie smiles, tilting his chin up for a kiss that he doesn't quite manage, tucking his head under Dorian's chin to kiss his throat instead because that's less effort and he can feel the chuckle against his lips. "What will I do with you?" Dorian asks and he still sounds so hopelessly fond that Ghillie's toes curl.  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of something," Ghillie retorts before he grimaces and moves, swearing when the cold air hits his skin, Dorian laughing at him as he finds a cloth and water. The laughter stops when Ghillie slides back into bed and Dorian realises just how cold the water is when it hasn't been warmed close to the fire, trying to squirm away until he at least manages to wrestle the cloth out of Ghillie's grasp to throw it across the room.  
  
"Pest," Dorian mutters but he kisses Ghillie before he can argue back. "Naïve, dull, terrible pest."  
  
"I think you forget adorable and infuriating and there's probably some Tevinter phrase I'd butcher that you could throw in too."  
  
"Oh there's bizarre, I think I forgot that one."  
  
Ghillie rolls his eyes and catches Dorian by the chin so he can kiss him again. "Ma'arlath, ma vhenan."  
  
As always there's a pause, Dorian's eyes going wide and it's almost shock but shock seems too abrupt and too harsh for Ghillie's liking. "The things you say," Dorian mutters at last. Maybe it's touched. Maybe it's just surprise, the best kind. But he's running his hands through Ghillie's sleep tangled hair and the braid behind his left ear that's mostly worked itself loose, curling it around his forefinger. "Amatus."  
  
They'll need to get up soon, Ghillie has to sit in judgement, read reports before he plans what he has to do and Dorian has plenty of research he wants to continue, still determined to find out the name Corypheus had before and they might not see each other except in passing until they collapse into bed together to discuss their day but for now Ghillie pushes Dorian to lie back so he can draw the covers over them. The world can wait a little longer today.


End file.
